New Feelings
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: Damian isn't sure what it is about her, but there is something about Terra that brings out new feelings inside of him that he's never felt before.


**This ship might be a little different, but I ship these two so hard! I don't know what it is, but I just do.**

 **Soundtrack: Come Back To Me by** **Utada Hikaru. I listened to it while writing this, and I think it fits really well. Fun Fact, I actually have a Darra (Damian and Terra) video coming out soon on YouTube using this song. It's seriously my favorite video I've ever made, and it'll be on YT soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Damian, Terra, or anything that has to do with DC Comics, because if I did then Damian and Terra would be in a relationship already. Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors, because I only went over this once. Me and Alice Phantom (a YouTuber) came up with the ship name Darra.**

 **Notes: In this story Terra is about the same age as Damian. Normally she would be older than him, more around Dick's age, but for this story she's younger.**

* * *

Damian isn't sure what it is about her, but there is something about Terra that brings out new feelings inside of him that he's never felt before. And although he won't admit it, it confuses him. He doesn't like it when things confuse him; it's just so...so...confusing!

Maybe it's her fearless attitude. The way she can go through any situation with full confidence. Damian wishes he had that. Sure he may act like nothing scares him, but he is still only ten. Of course he gets scared sometimes, but Grayson is the only one he'll ever admit that to, and possibly Father...Scratch that, Grayson is the only one he will ever tell.

Or maybe it's her hair. Her silkie golden hair that falls in front of her face all the time, and, although it annoys her to no ends, Damian finds it adorable.

Could it be her eyes? Those right, beautiful blue eyes that go perfectly with Damian's striking, bright green ones. Most of the time only one is ever visible, because of her hair, but that enough is enough to make Damian stop in his tracks to stare into them. He wishes he could just look into her eyes forever, but he realized how weird that would be, and how crazy it sounds.

Perhaps it's her attitude. Her fearless, confident, fun loving, funny, outgoing personality can make Damian _laugh_ , and that's saying something.

He doesn't know what it is, but something about her makes him feel weird; a good weird. Like there are a million butterflies inside his stomach everytime he's near her. That his hands start sweating inside of his gloves whenever they come in contact with each other, even for just a second. The way his normal snarky attitude is replaced by a shyer, stuttering version of himself whenever they talk.

He's sure at least Grayson has noticed his odd behavior. Father might have, but probably not. He once told Damian that he's the hardest person his father has ever tried to read. Grayson, with as close as they are, is rather good at it. So he has probably already noticed it, and told everyone else who hasn't. But the strange thing is that Damian isn't near as upset about that as he thought he would be.

Embarrassed maybe, but not mad. She's a whole year older than him, and he's never experienced anything like this before. The League of Assassins weren't exactly known for their romances. Damian is just waiting to be cuddle attacked by Grayson who will be going on and on about him having his first crush.

But, once again, he doesn't really care as much as he thought he would. Maybe Grayson could help him with it...Or maybe he would ask someone else, since he hasn't really had a steady girlfriend in a while...or ever. Perhaps Drake would be more helpful...He _knows_ Terra is effecting him if he's willing to go to _Drake_ for help.

But Damian isn't going to worry about that right now as he sits on one of the benches in the training room of the Watch Tower. He, along with a few other kid heroes, were all brought to train with the Justice League members.

Damian sits on the bench watching a certain rock princess punching a punching bag. He sees the concentration she gives to each perfectly placed punch, and mentally notes to give her a thumbs up for it later.

"Hey, Robin." Robin turns to look at Nightwing sitting next to him. Damian didn't even notice him. Either he was too out of it watching Terra, or Grayson turned into a ghost and doesn't make any sound when he walks...He's pretty sure it's not the latter, considering how crazy that sounds, even inside his head.

"Nightwing." he says.

"Don't think I missed you staring at Terra." Nightwing says, and Robin can feel his cheeks heating up. Grayson smiles, and puts a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Don't worry, little D, my lips are sealed."

"Tt. I don't know what you are talking about. I was simply noting her fighting techniques." Damian says crossing his arms, and his heart sinks a bit when he sees an empty spot where the blonde once stood.

"Sure you were. Then I guess it won't interest you to know that she said she was going to the garden."

Damian sits there for a few seconds staring at his older brother before running as fast as he can to the garden.

"Where's he off to?" Dick turns his head to see Red Hood and Red Robin standing behind him looking off where Damian ran to.

"He went to find Terra."

"Why?" Jason asks.

"He's got a crush on her." Dick says before his eyes going wide behind the domino mask, "But you aren't allowed to tell him that I told you, because I kinda said that, and I quote, 'my lips are sealed'."

"Dick, I'm pretty sure he knew you were gonna tell _someone about it._ You can't keep your mouth shut especially about something as big as his first crush." Tim states. Dick is about to argue, but he knows it's true, so he just shrugs.

The three of them sit on the bench in silence until Dick speaks up.

"What would their ship name be?"

Jason and Tim look at each other before answering, smiling, "Darra."

Dick smiles, "Darra. Perfect."

* * *

Robin walks out to the garden and follows the sound of splashing. He finds Terra sitting beside a small pond tossing rocks into it. He tentively sits down beside her, but gains a bit more confidence when she smiles at him.

"Hey, Boy Wonder." she says, smiling.

"Hey, Rock Princess." he says, returning the smile. She's one of the only people that can make him smile, and he loves the feeling.

"You wanna ditch the rest of training, and go fight some crime down on earth?" she asks.

Damian thinks about it. He really wants to, but what would Father say? What would Grayson say? Or Todd or Drake? Then he realizes...he doesn't care what they think. He has a chance to spend time with the best friend he's ever had, the girl he has a crush on, and he's gonna take it.

"Sure."

* * *

 **This is definitely not my last story for these two! I hope you liked it, and if you did then please review to tell me! :)**

 **Toodles**


End file.
